The Future is Wild (Reboot)
The Future is Wild is a 2019 speculative documentary miniseries produced by Vanguard Animations and Weta Digital. It is a remake of the 2002 docufiction miniseries of the same name, as well as serving as a reboot of the franchise. The series is narrated by Tom Hardy, and will air on National Geographic in the United States and stream on Netflix in the rest of the world. Featured Ecosystems/Species 900,000 Years * 15 Million Years North Eurasian Tundra *'Shagrat '- a large herd-dwelling rodent descended from marmots. *'Snowstalker '- a sabre-toothed descendant of the wolverine. *'Ganguin' ''- a type of flightless gannet descendant commonly found along the coasts. Mediterranean Mountains *'Cryptile '- an agamid lizard similar to the frilled lizards of Australia. *'Gryken'' ''- a slender mustelid descended from the least weasel. *'''Scrofa'' ''- a mountain-dwelling suid descended from the wild boar, native to the north. *'Tatzelwurm' - a large carnivorous salamander descended from the fire salamander. *'Vampire Flamingo' ''- a species of flamingo which is partially hematphageous. Amazon Grasslands *'Carakiller'' ''- a medium-sized, pack hunting descendant of the red-legged seriema. *'''Amazon Scaleback - an armoured paca descendant with scales covering its back and upper legs. *'Fornidothere' ''- a large rodent descended from capybaras, who in help to maintain the grasslands by knocking over trees. *'Babookari'' ''- a ground-dwelling descendant of the capuchin monkey. *'''Strangletail'' ''- an ateline monkey with a lengthened tail use to constrict and suffocate prey. North American Steppe *'Desert Scaleback' ''- a ground squirrel descendant highly convergent with the amazon scaleback. *'Mishipeshu '- a type of fossorial lizard which digs large tunnels, descended from the chuckwalla. *'Spink '- a species of underground-dwelling bird that lives in hodag burrows descended from quails. *'Deathgleaner '- a massive bald eagle descendant with a wingspan of 4 meters. *'Bladderbray'' ''- A large equid with nasal bladders allowing it to produce booming calls, descended from feral donkeys. South Australian Seas *'''Borlung - a clade of shark which fills the niche left behind by baleen whales, descended from megamouth sharks. *'Sea Bunyip' - a large carnivorous species of mustelid, descended from sea otters. * East African Woodlands *'Bweer' - a small species of antelope. *'Ammit' ''- a titanic descendant of the black-backed jackal. *'Duman'' ''- a cursorial species of hominid which hunts in conjunction with the ammit, descended from humans. *'Mkulima '- a subfamily of termites which farm shoots and fungi in the woodlands' undergrowth, and a keystone species in the ecosystem. 100 Million Years South Indra Swamp *'''Toraton'' ''- a massive tortoise descendant, growing to the size of sauropod dinosaurs. *'Swampus' - an amphibious freshwater octopus. *'Lurkfish' - a large species of catfish which can produce 1,000 volt electricity. *'Smurg '- a species of carnivorous marsupial specialised to a scavenging lifestyle, descended from possums. *'Vermat' Saharan Savannah * Umibozu Seas *'Ocean Phantom' - a large cnidarian. *'Spindletrooper' - sea spiders which have developed a symbiotic relationship with the ocean phantom. *'Reef Glider' - a descendant of sardines. Hah-nu-nahuan Chapparal * East Antarctic Rainforest *'Flutterbirds' ''- a order of birds descended from pelagic descendants of sparrows. **'Roachcutter''' - a highly agile flutterbird. **'Spitfire Bird' - a flutterbird which can shoot corrosive nectar. **'False Spitfire Bird' - a flutterbird which mimics the spitfire bird as defense. *'Spitfire Beetle' - a type of gregorial beetle which mimics the flowers the spitfire bird feeds on. *'Falconfly' - a large carnivorous descendant of the sand fly. Great Plateau *'Great Blue Windrunner' - a massive descendant of the sarus crane. *'Poggle' - a species of hamster-descended rodent. *'Silver Spider' - a eusocial species of spider which farms the poggle for food. 270 Million Years Central Desert *'Terabyte' - a highly specialized colonial descendant of termites. *'Garden Worm' - an algae-filled worm that is capable of photosynthesis. *'Gloomworm' - a troglodytic worm that lives in the subterranean reservoirs of the Central Desert. *'Slickribbon' - a meter-long, troglodytic predatory bristle worm of the subterranean reservoirs. Rainshadow Desert *'Bumblebeetle' - a type of beetle with a peculiar lifecycle, starting out as a larva known as a grimworm. *'Desert Hopper' - a monopedal descendant of frogs. *'Deathbottle' - a carnivorous flowering plant. Eastern Fern Prairies *'Tritails '- a new group of ampibian with a tail that functions as a third leg, descended from salamanders. ** Global Ocean *'Silver Swimmer' - a neotenic descendant of crab larvae. *'Ocean Flish ' - a type of fish which is capable of sustaining powered flight. *'Sharkopath' - a highly intelligent social shark. *'Rainbow Squid' - a massive type of squid. Northern Forest *'Lichen Tree ''- a treelike lichen. *'Forest Flish '- a relative of the Ocean Flish native to rivers of the Northern Forest. *'Slithersucker '- a slime mould. *'''Terrapus'' ''- a group of terrestrial octopi descended from swampi. **'Pillarpus '- a large species of terrapus. **'Nightwood Octibbon '- an arboreal terrapus. Episodes Reception The Future is Wild recieved mixed to positive reviews. Accolades Category:Documentaries Category:Science Fiction Category:Reboots Category:Television series